Never Trust a Bass
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: Isabella is a young freshman model, too bad she is falling for a total Bad Boy. Bad Summary! R&R please! Chuck/OC with Chuck/Jenny references. Maybe more pairings in future! starts after 2x03
1. Never Trust a Bass!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW.

**A/N: wow new fic! Lol I just had it pop in my head and started writing it down. I really want to continue this so R&R. Probably this will be 3-4 chapters. Btw R&R my other fic "A devil Rebel Creation" :).**

Chapter 1: Never trust a Bass

Isabella Blake walked down the steps of her late father's jet. Where she felt the warm New York air going threw her dark brown long curls. Soon she reached her purse to make a call, well leave a voice mail:

"Hey big Bro, I just landed. Man I miss LA already. Well I'm heading to Eleanor's so love you. Bye"

She shut her phone, Isabella is an aspiring model. One day at her old school fashion show, someone who worked for Eleanor Waldorph came there and told her to come to New York. Her brother didn't much approve, but he still let her go. The catch was that she still had to go to school when it started.

She got to Eleanor's penthouse to find a young girl with short blonde hair. She was wearing a v-neck white tee with grey skinny's, and a bright smile there to greet her. She shook her hand and said:

"Hi I'm Jenny! I'm Eleanor's intern, but I will be helping to fit the dress you are going to wear."

"Oh Okay, well I'm Isabella, but usually people call me Bella, Bells, or even Is. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Well shall we go try the dress?'

"Sure."

She was wearing a strapless floor- length gold gown. It was beautiful. She and Jenny just talked about random girl stuff. Turns out Isabella is a year younger then Jenny, and they will be going to the same school together. Their laughter stopped when they heard the elevator ding.

"Who is here" Isabella said

"A total Jack-ass" Jenny muttered, Isabella got a confused look.

Soon Chuck Bass walked out the elevator, he didn't pay much attention to Isabella but he said:

"Well well well. Humphrey what are you doing here? Last time I checked you are not on the welcomed list to Blair's place"

"And last time I checked neither were you. I am working for Eleanor right now." He shifted his eyes from Jenny to the beautiful young slightly tanned burnet. He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed, while Jenny rolled her eyes.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Isabella"

"Beautiful name, but aren't you too young for the modeling business"

"Yea, well I am going to be a freshman"

"Hmmm a freshmen?"

Then Jenny interrupted them and said:

"Yes Chuck they are so fresh" Chuck glared at her, while Isabella laughed and said:

"Did you guys date or something" Chuck laughed when Jenny said:

"Ew! No!"

"So it's a love-hate relationship?" Isabella asked when Jenny then answered:

"No only hate."

"You hate each other?"

"Yes!" Jenny said while Chuck said "No" said at the same time. Isabella got confused. Jenny then said

"Long story short, He tried to hook up with me at a party on a roof. Until my brother came and punched him" then Chuck continued the story:

"Then she got her revenge at a masked ball by locking me on a roof in only my undergarments." Isabella just nodded. Then Jenny asked:

"So you are going to live in the city alone?"

"No with a family friend, um Lilly Van Der Woodsen"

"Hm Mother should have told me we were going to have company"

Isabella's eyes widened when she heard Chuck say that, then she asked:

"Lilly is your mother?"

"Step-Mother" Jenny abruptly said.

"Well then, Humphrey dumphrey tell Blair I stopped by. And Bella? I am sure looking forward to be meeting you again." He said kissing her cheek; she blushed as he walked out. After he walked out Jenny said:

"Upper East Side rule #1: Never trust a Bass!"


	2. Too Pure

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl it belongs to the CW.

**A/N: Ugh I tried to UD it yesterday but I got busy. HEY I NEED MORE REVEIWS! Probably this will be 3-4 chapters. Don't be one of those who only favorite/ and alert this *cough cough* you know who you are :). Btw R&R my other fic "A devil Rebel Creation" :).**

Chapter 2: Too pure

Isabella asked Jenny to come with her to meet the Van Der Basses. Once she entered the beautiful apartment. She saw a note for her:

_Welcome to NYC Isabella. The whole family is busy all afternoon but we will be here for dinner, so please make yourself at home. Your room is the hall make a right it's the 2__nd__ room on the right._

_With love,_

_Lilly_

They went and saw her room. All her belongings were already neatly organized, she loved it. They were sitting on her bed Jenny gave helpful tips on the 'rules' of Constance. What they didn't know was someone next door heard everything. It was Chuck. He was waiting for the perfect time to walk in. It was almost ready so he stood by the door. Jenny asked:

"Um are you married or something" Jenny asked laughing.

"What? EW! No! Why"

"Well you have a ring on your left hand"

"Oh no. That's a purity ring I'm suppose to wear it"

It was time.

"A what?" Jenny asked confused.

"A purity ring is in the Christian faith, were the ring is a symbol of sexual abstinence. Meaning to wait until your married. I'm surprised your brother hasn't made you wear one yet little J." Chuck said smirking as he walked in. Jenny just glared at him. Then Isabella said:

"That's my situation. My older brother told me to wear it after my father passed. But truth is I will wear it until I'm 'ready'. Screw the marriage part; but if my brother found out he would freak!"

"Ah over-protective brothers; I wondered were I have heard that from Jenny?" Chuck said smirking, and kinking an eyebrow. Jenny kept glaring as he continued:

"I have dealt with many of those in my past, but I-"

"Chuck!" Jenny said abruptly. Then she said:

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"To talk or..."

"Now!"

She dragged him out of the room, and entered his.

"Oh someone is being feisty tonight."

"What are you trying to do with her?"

"Becoming her friend J, and maybe more"

"Well stop it, Do anything and I swear-"

"You'll what? Drag me to the subway? Make me eat your fathers chilly? Becoming friends with Dan?"

"Oh trust I heard stories about her brother, he makes Dan seem chill. All I'm saying stay away"

"Are you Jealous?"

"Me. Jealous? Ew!" Jenny said storming out.

"That's what they all say J" He yelled.

She walked in Isabella's room, saying:

"Lets say you and your purity is front tickets at fashion week, Chuck is one of those people who will do anything and anyone for those tickets."

"Well, lets just see about that." Isabella said walking past Jenny, towards Chuck's room.


End file.
